


bom dia, e um bom trabalho

by trickztr



Category: Orgulho e Paixão (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickztr/pseuds/trickztr
Summary: A correria do dia-a-dia pode testar o início de um casamento... mas Luccino Pricelli bem sabe como resolver esse problema.





	bom dia, e um bom trabalho

No Vale é comum que trabalhadores saiam antes de o sol nascer e retornem antes que o primeiro lampião seja aceso. Seja nas fazendas ou no comércio, a luz do dia tem seu preço.

Como um oficial de alta patente numa república tão jovem, Otávio se vê longe dessa realidade. É verdade que já está no quartel antes de raiar o dia, mas o fim do seu expediente raramente é tão previsível.

Luccino não tem uma rotina tão diferente. Ser seu próprio chefe oferece algumas vantagens, mas sem outros funcionários? Bem. O serviço fica todo sobre seus ombros.

Arrastando-se, exausto, pra cama, Luccino se pega pensando, amuado, que não era assim que imaginava seu primeiro ano de casado.

“Não quer dormir aqui?” Ele pergunta, receoso da resposta. Por um lado, adoraria adormecer abraçado com o marido. Mas está  _tão_  exausto, que quer apenas cair de uma vez na cama.

“Querer, até quero,” Otávio diz, com um meio sorriso, desviando o olhar. Ele pousa a mão quente sobre o rosto de Luccino e esclarece. “Mas tenho que estar no quartel daqui a pouco. Não quero atrapalhar seu sono.”

“Mas você vai dormir, não vai?”

Otávio lhe dá um beijo suave, pouco acima da sobrancelha. “Não se preocupe, amore mio. Vá descansar.” E com um último beijo - este, sobre os lábios -, deixa o quarto a passos calmos, para seguir para o seu próprio. Como sempre, não se preocupa em trancar a porta que divide os dois ambientes.

A maioria dos dias se passam assim. Lembra um pouco o casamento de seus pais, Luccino percebe. O pai, que passava o dia inteiro fora, trabalhando nas terras de outros homens, e a mãe, resoluta, assistindo a exaustão consumi-lo.

Exceto, é claro, que nesse caso ele também vive para o trabalho fora de casa. Ao contrário da mãe, não está em condições de oferecer o conforto característico de uma esposa e dona-de-casa.

Ou talvez esteja.

–

Nem bem havia encostado a cabeça no travesseiro, e Otávio já precisava levantar outra vez. 

Apesar do cansaço e o sono, estava pronto para sair em tempo recorde! Já quase na porta, percebe o embrulho sobre a mesa.

Enrolado num pano de prato xadrez, daquela forma, não deixa muitas dúvidas sobre o que pode ser. O envelope equilibrado ao lado, esclarece:

 

_amore mio, bom dia!_

_me parte o coração pensar que corre o risco de não comer nada o dia inteiro - sei bem como fica focado demais em suas obrigações e esquece das necessidades mais básicas. Não posso deixar que corra esse risco._

_Fiz seu prato preferido. Vou levar um pouco também. Poderíamos combinar de almoçar no mesmo horário, que tal? Não estaremos juntos, claro, mas já é alguma coisa. Ao meio-dia. Pense em mim, e não tenha dúvidas que estarei pensando em você._

_Um bom dia, e bom trabalho._

_Com amor,_

_Seu Vizinho._

 

Com um sorriso bobo no rosto, Otávio dobra o envelope e guardo-o no bolso interno do uniforme. Próximo ao seu coração. Não poderia arriscar deixar na carteira e outra pessoa encontrar, mas carregaria aquelas palavras consigo por muito, muito tempo.

O gesto tornou-se um hábito. Revezavam-se na cozinha, e a criatividade para expressar seu amor nos bilhetes era quase competitiva! Muitos anos depois, os filhos de seus sobrinhos iriam reunir essas cartas e publicá-los num livro. Uma homenagem ao amor que precisou ser vivido em segredo.

Naquele dia, no entanto, Otávio apenas se deu ao prazer de desfrutar de uma carne de panela simples, pensando no marido, que certamente estaria sentado ao lado de um carro, fazendo o mesmo.

 

 


End file.
